Sonic And The Stick Of Truth
by bobbyjo107
Summary: Sonic moves to the mountain town of South Park where he befriends the Vocaloids as well as Eric Cartman and his friends. But when Cartman's precious object the Stick Of Truth gets stolen, Sonic and Miku must join forces to get it back. Will they get it back? Or will it be the end of the world? SonicxMiku and other pairings like LenxKaito and GakupoxLuka. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I haven't updated for a while so sorry about that! And this new fanfic of mine is based off the game. The only exception is that Sonic's the leading character in this one. I don't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Read and review!

...

It was a lovely sunny day in the mountain town of South Park and Sonic The Hedgehog had just moved to one of the town's houses. He got everything unloaded from his large SUV and brought the last of the boxes into his new house.

"Man, I did it," he said once he was finished unpacking. "I really moved in."

He got the last of his food unloaded and into the fridge before going back into the living room.

He carried all his other things upstairs to his new bedroom. He then got all his posessions put away in their rightful places.

"Phew, that was hard work," he said when he was finished.

He then went back downstairs and straight outside. He had decided to go for a walk.

"What a perfect day," he said. And he headed off.

A few minutes later, he turned a corner and saw two kids battling and shouting at each other.

"You shall die by my War Hammer, Evil Elf!" shouted one. "I therefore banish you to the Forest Realm!"

"No way, asshole!" shouted the other. "I banish you first!"

He started to attack the first boy.

"Ha ha! You can't hold on much longer!" he shouted.

"Help! Somebody! I can't hold on much longer! Help!" the first boy shouted so loudly.

Sonic heard all the commotion and rushed over to break up the ensuing fight.

"You with the evil elf ears on your head! Leave that kid alone!" he shouted.

"No way! Not until I kill him!" shouted the second boy.

Sonic punched him on the nose.

"Hey! My nose! You cunt! That's cheating! I'm gonna tell my mom!" shouted the evil elf. And he ran off.

"Yeah! That's right! You stay away from the kid!" shouted Sonic.

"Thanks, big guy," said the first boy. "I didn't realize he had a health potion. My name is Butters Stotch. I'm the manager of a boyband. I live right next door to Kaito. He and I are friends."

"Cool," said Sonic. "Hey, can I be your friend too?"

"Sure," said Butters. "Now that we're friends, you should speak to the Rocker King."

"Rocker King?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah," said Butters. "He's been talking about your arrival. He lives in the green house over there."

"Okay," said Sonic.

As he and Butters walked down the sidewalk, Butters tugged at Sonic's Crush 40 T-shirt.

"Do you enjoy being in Colorado?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "I've been to Colorado a few times."

"Cool," said Butters. "Where did you live before moving here?"

"Actually, I've been travelling around the world and fighting some dumb bots," said Sonic. "But there hasn't been any robot attacks for a while so I've been able to settle down a little."

"Wow," said Butters. "Really great to hear that."

"I'm gonna like it here," said Sonic.

"I know," said Butters.

He and Sonic arrived at Cartman's house.

"Well, we're here," said Butters.

"Nice place," said Sonic. "Real cool."

Butters knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Cartman in his rocker costume.

"All hail the Grand Rocker!" declared Butters.

"So you're the dude with 'tude that Bobby keeps talking about," said Cartman.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"Well, your coming was foretold by my good and best friend Kenny," said Cartman. "He's in the backyard with the rest of the guys right now. I'd like to introduce some of them to you. I think it's best if I do it in my musical kingdom."

"Okay," said Sonic. He and Butters then followed Cartman inside.

Once inside, Cartman's mom saw Sonic.

"Oh, who's your new friend, Eric?" she asked.

"He hasn't told any of us his name yet, mom," said Cartman. "Best to save that for when I'm in my kingdom."

He led Sonic and Butters to the backyard.

"Well, this is it," said Cartman. "Welcome to the musical kingdom of Musical Child."

"Wow, cool," said Sonic, amazed. The kingdom consisted of a boyband's mansion along with some houses. There was also a music hall and some music shops and many other places like a school.

Cartman went over to one of the music shops.

"Our guitar shop here is tended by Clyde," he introduced. "He's a level fourteen musician."

"Hi," said Clyde.

Cartman walked over to the music hall.

"Here is our massive music hall," he said. "It's owned by our level nine musician Rin Kagamine. She has the power of music and road rollers."

"Hey," said Rin.

Cartman walked over to the mansion.

"And our mansion here is guarded by our level twenty rocker princess Miku Hatsune who has the power of music, martial arts and kung-fu," he said.

"Hello," said Miku.

"Don't ask why Miku's the Princess Of Rock, okay?" said Cartman. "It's just the way she seems to be rolling right now."

"Oh yeah," said Sonic.

Cartman went over to Butters.

"Looks like you've been sought out, dude," he said. "Because everyone in South Park is in grave danger. I need you to help us musical kids stop this danger and in return, I'll perform a rockin' concert for you. I know you're very excited. But first, tell me your name."

"My name is Sonic," said Sonic. "Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Very well, Sonic," said Cartman. "I now want you to choose a class. Rockstar, Rapper, R&B Singer or Dancer."

"I choose..." said Sonic. "Rockstar!"

Butters gave him the attire that went with his Rockstar class.

Sonic then put on the attire, along with a red headband with a symbol that meant Rockstar and some black fingerless gloves.

"Welcome Stronghold and Cool And Awesome Rockstar Sonic and who can also handle our finances," said Cartman.

"Hooray!" cried Butters.

"Now I want you to go and purchase yourself a musical instrument from one of the shops," said Cartman.

"Got it," said Sonic. He went over to the guitar shop.

"You wanna see my guitars, cool traveller?" asked Clyde. "Or I can give you some tips and rumors for just two dollars. And maybe I might even show you some of my blanks that I keep setting on the evil elves every time they come near this kingdom."

"Save the rumors and tips for later, Clyde," said Sonic. He took a Gibson Les Paul electric guitar and an amplifier. And to his relief, both things were real.

"Okay," said Clyde.

Suddenly a raven haired boy ran up to both of them and grabbed Clyde.

"Clyde! I told you to keep the whole blanks thing a secret between me and you!" shouted the boy.

"Sorry," said Clyde.

The raven haired boy let go of him and ran over to Sonic and grabbed him.

"And you!" he shouted. "You shouldn't have listened to him when he spilled the secret about his blanks."

Cartman ran to Sonic's aid.

"Leave him alone, dude," he said. "I told Clyde to tell anybody including the new resident, whose name is Sonic, that the blanks he keeps can be set on the evil elves by him every time the evil elves come near my kingdom."

The raven haired boy realized this and let go of Sonic.

"This is the Sonic The Hedgehog?" he asked in shock which earned him a nod from Cartman. He then recovered and said, "Oh my God." He then knelt down before the blue blur. "I'm so very sorry," he added.

"That's okay," said Sonic. "Just don't yell at Clyde or me again."

"I won't," said the raven haired boy. He got up and went back to his place in the kingdom.

"Now that you've purcured a musical instrument, it's time to see how good you are with it," said Cartman. "Kaito, Kiyoteru, Len and Gakupo here will be playing behind you. And sorry about our level fifteen musician Stan. He always gets that way when he hears people telling stuff to other people."

"That's okay, Cartman," said Sonic.

Kaito, Kiyoteru, Len and Gakupo gathered around behind Sonic with a keyboard, a bass guitar, another electric guitar, a drum kit and a microphone on a microphone stand set up.

The five boys got into their places and grabbed their instruments.

Clyde ran over to Cartman, who was gathering a huge crowd at the stage everything was set up on.

"But Cartman, you can't punish me by making people perform a concert," he said.

"I'm not punishing you, Clyde," said Cartman. "But I'm the Rocker King and the Rocker King wishes to be pleased. Go on, guys. Get rockin'."

Sonic and his band started to play a song.

Sonic started singing after an instrumental.

_Forever _

_We'll always be together like treasure we could find _

_'Cuz I know that you and me are totally like two of a kind _

_Whenever we need each other _

_We can always make a call _

_We know that we can catch each other if we ever fall _

_Don't you know that I'm always gonna keep you here in my heart _

_As long as we're both here _

_There's nothing to worry about from the start _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

_Together, we'll never have to worry about being split apart _

_'Cuz I know we'll always be together like I promised you from the start _

_You know that nothing else is what it appears to be _

_Together _

_We both know that it's always and forever you and me _

_Forever _

_You and I are always gonna have each other every day _

_Yeah, I know that we're both gonna be with each other every step of the way _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

Sonic then played a guitar solo which got the audience below cheering even louder. Then as soon as the solo was over, Sonic started singing.

_Don't you know that I'm always gonna keep you here in my heart _

_As long as we're both here _

_There's nothing to worry about from the start _

_Forever _

_You and I are always gonna have each other every day _

_Yeah, I know that we're both gonna be with each other every step of the way _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

The song ended and everyone cheered even more louder.

Sonic and his band bowed then went off the stage.

"All right!" shouted Cartman happily. "That was so awesome!"

Sonic and his band high-fived and everyone else scattered.

"Great," said Cartman. " That was really cool. Now, I want you to know that we're keeping something. Something magical."

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"Why don't you come with me to my mansion and I'll show you what we're keeping," said Cartman.

"Okay," said Sonic. He followed Cartman to the boyband's mansion.

Once the two got inside, they found the very thing Cartman wanted to show Sonic. It was laying on a pillar that was topped by a red pillow with yellow rope.

"Wow," said Sonic. "What's that?"

"This is the very thing that serves as the reason why musicians and evil elves are locked in a never ending world," said Cartman. "This thing is also what musicians and evil elves are willing to die for. We call it the Stick Of Truth."

"Cool," said Sonic.

"The good elves just brought it back to us two weeks ago," said Cartman. "The evil elves got their hands on it and the good elves stopped them before they even went back to their forest. Our kingdom was dying but now it thrives for whoever controls the Stick controls the universe."

"Nice," said Sonic. "Very nice."

He and Cartman turned their backs on the stick.

"Well, now that we've seen the stick, let's discuss your dues," said Cartman. "I pay the residents of my kingdom five dollars and ninety-nine cents for the first hour. After that, it's fifteen dollars and fifty-one cents from then on."

"Cool," said Sonic.

Just then, Butters ran into the mansion.

"Sonic! Cartman!" he shouted.

"What's all the shouting?" asked Sonic.

Butters ran into the room.

"Oh, there you two are," he said.

"Butters, why did you barge in here?" asked Cartman.

"The evil elves are attacking and they've brought the evil blanks with them!" said Butters in alarm.

"Oh my God! That Henry's gonna pay for authorizing this!" shouted Cartman. He, Sonic and Butters ran out of the mansion.

Once outside, Sonic ran over to Kaito.

"Close the gates!" he shouted.

"Got it!" shouted Kaito and he closed the gates.

"Clyde, guard the Stick while we defend the fortress!" shouted Sonic.

Clyde saluted as he ran to the tent.

"Hey!" shouted one blank.

"How dare they close the gates!" shouted another. "Stupid humans! Thinking they can stop us from taking the Stick!"

A third blank jumped over the fence with eight other blanks.

They started to attack everyone which led to Sonic having to stop them.

First he rushed to Kaito's aid. He moved a group of three blanks away from Kaito. He then attacked them using his guitar. Then after giving them a few more blows, he delivered the final blow to them, knocking them down.

He repeated the process with the other two groups of blanks, causing all the blanks to retreat from the garden.

"Yes!" shouted Cartman. "Ha ha! Yeah! Awesome! Take that, you asshole blanks! Better luck next time! Nah nah nah ne nah nah! We still have control of the universe! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Clyde came up to red-haired boy.

"It's gone," he said sadly.

"What's gone?" asked the red-haired boy.

"The Stick Of Truth," said Clyde. "The blanks got it."

"That was the one fucking job that guy asked you to do, Clyde!" shouted the red-haired boy. "To guard the Stick Of Truth!"

Cartman rushed over.

"Dude, I'm the leader of this kingdom and Clyde was asked to guard the Stick Of Truth by our newest member Sonic," he said. "He just wanted to watch the big blue take out those blanks."

The red-haired boy then saw Sonic.

"You're S-S-Sonic?" he asked.

"Yep," said Sonic as the red-haired boy kneeled before him and Cartman.

"I'm so totally sorry," said the red-haired boy.

"That's okay," said Cartman. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't," said the red-haired boy.

"Good," said Cartman and Clyde walked back to his shop.

"That was scary," said Miku.

"You fought bravely, Sonic," said Cartman.

"Yeah," said Rin. "You may appear like a fragile flower but you sure do rock out like a warrior."

"Rin, I know he does," said Cartman. "You don't have to comment on him about his actions."

"Sorry," said Rin.

"Anyway, we're gonna take the Stick Of Truth back from those blanks!" declared Cartman.

"But we need to assemble the entire army before we can do so," said Len. "Our three best musicians still haven't reported for duty, Cartman."

"Our newest member can take care of that," said Cartman. He turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I want you to go out into our neighbourhood and bring me my three best and greatest musicians. Their names are Token, Tweek and Craig."

"Got it," said Sonic in understandment of his task.

After exchanging numbers, Cartman sent pictures of Token, Tweek and Craig to Sonic's iPhone.

"Now go and send my musicians here," said Cartman.

Sonic nodded and ran off.

...

Hope y'all enjoyed it! This is basically a Sonic and Vocaloid crossover fanfic but I wanted to make the South Park characters to guest stars in this fic just for fun. Sorry it took a little longer but I kept getting distracted and I had writer's block. See you on the next chapter! That is, if I can get to work on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Token And Tweek Recruited

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Sorry about not being able to upload a new chapter or any new stories but I've been too busy. Don't forget, I don't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Read and review!

...

Miku saw Sonic running through the back gate and took off after him.

"Sonic, wait!" she shouted and grabbed him.

Sonic turned around and faced her.

"What, Miku?" he asked.

"I'm going with you," said Miku.

Sonic freed himself from her grip.

"Like hell you are, kiddo," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt, all right?"

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt either, Sonic," said Miku. "And it's my job to help people recruit musicians. And I can't ask Len to waste his time cleaning up the mess. No offense on this one, Sonic. I am coming along with you."

Sonic took a few steps ahead and stopped. He then signalled Miku to follow him.

Miku did and they both went around the town.

First they stopped at Token's house, making sure to put on gas masks and beat up the security guard on the way in.

Sonic then knocked on the front door and Token answered.

"Why, hi there," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Cartman said to ask you to report to his kingdom," said Sonic and he gave Token the letter.

Token took the letter and read it.

"All right," he said. "Wait here a minute."

He went inside and closed the door and two minutes later, he opened the door and came back out wearing a boyband-themed outfit.

"Thanks so much for your letter, bro," he said. "I'll make haste to Musicial Child." He then turned around and shouted, "Mom! Can you drive me to Cartman's house?"

Later on, Sonic and Miku went into the Tweek Bros. Coffee shop. Once they went inside, they made their way to the counter.

"Oh hello, Miku," said Mr Tweak the moment he saw the two. "Who's this?"

"This is Sonic The Hedgehog," said Miku.

"Does he live with you and Cartman at Cartman's house?" asked Mr Tweak.

"No, said Sonic. "I just moved to this town and I just joined Cartman's boyband-themed role-playing."

"Oh," said Mr Tweak. "Well, in that case, you'd better get Tweek to join you. He's just in the employees' room."

"Thanks," said Sonic. He and Miku went to the employees room where they found Tweek upon entering.

Tweek saw them and said, "Agh! What do you want?"

"Cartman said to ask you to report to his kingdom," said Sonic and he gave Tweek the letter.

Tweek took the letter and upon reading it he faced Sonic.

"I can't play right now," he said. "I've got this letter for the McCormicks saying we need this package to be returned and I have to take the letter."

Sonic took the letter Tweek was showing and said, "Tweek, don't worry about it. I'm on it. Miku, stay here and look after him while I'm out."

He set off to the McCormicks' house and after giving the letter to Kenny's mom Carol, he had it returned to him because the letter was for some men in the meth lab. After giving the letter to the men in the meth lab and beating them up with his guitar riffs, he grabbed the package Mr Tweak needed and headed back to the Tweek Bros. Coffee shop.

He went back into the employees room and gave Tweek the package he'd picked up.

"Oh, thank you so much," said Tweek. "Dad, can I go and play with Cartman now?"

"Of course, son," said Mr Tweak. He then faced Sonic. "You make sure you have him home before dark because I don't want him grounded."

"What kind of grounding do you do to coffee beans, sir?" asked Sonic.

Mr Tweak explained all about how he grounded the coffee beans.

After learning about that, Sonic said, "All right. We get the point. Let's go, you two."

He, Miku and Tweek then left the coffee shop and headed to Craig's house.

When Sonic knocked on the door, Mr Tucker answered.

"Oh, you're looking for Craig?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"Well, he's been told he can play later," said Mr Tucker. "The teachers said to send him to get Luka out of the school because they accidentally put her in detention. They didn't realize that she hadn't done anything wrong."

"Okay, I'll tell Cartman," said Sonic and Mr Tucker shut the door.

"Well, come on, you two," said Sonic. "We've gotta tell Cartman."

And the three headed back to Cartman's kingdom.

...

Well, that's it for now, guys. If you read and review, I'll get round to posting the next chapter. If you don't, I'll post the next chapter anyway. Take care!


End file.
